


Wings of Faith

by EnidZsasz



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gore, Gundam - Freeform, Multi, Rey/Kylo Ren - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Robots, Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey lives with three other colonies in a neutral zone known as Jakku. Deciding on being more fair two of the colonies decided to take on the wounded for each side, and her colony Niima took on the war-machines to repair. Now no longer neutral it appears that war is raising its ugly head and more then two sides is vying for the Jakku colonies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here for the newtype stuff... yeah. I'm gonna have it as propaganda to make 'pilots' be better then anyone else. So there are no newtypes, they are just normal people.

Rey used a pair of pliers while in her back, wedged between the armor and the main body of the machine as she repaired a lot of the burned out lines. It was really something of a honor of being able to work on a gundam. She was being trusted to work on it, and after viewing the entire specs it was really exiciting. It was a new type of creation, and thus it seemed to have quite a lot wrong with it. Including burning out its power system every single battle. It was the Jakku colonies only gundam, and thus they really didn't base it on much. Usually only the Federation or Zeon, they weren't picky in the colonies, sent in parts. But they were able to repilcate the parts and tried to make them better. They did make them better, if there was one thing Jakku was flooded with, it was trash, and people who could make anything out of that trash. 

She was one of the few who were supposed to not know the schematics, being on retainer. But she did sneak in and see it. It was impressive to say the least, if its power core could stop being a bitch. That was the main problem. It seemed like they would need power sinks. She fancied something like overblown wings, that would be cool. They'd act like a power sink, and look fancy to boot. Maybe even use them as shield generators, she could probably make several generators in each 'feather' and it may have enough power to shield the entire colony if the colonies ones ran out. Rey didn't know where they found it, maybe the local planet body, but that was a huge gas giant and few moons with good resources for the colonies like water and metals. 

She finished up her task and slowly extracted herself from the gundam. Wincing as her body was now able to finally stand up and out of the awkward position. Rose was already done with her task in patching up the armor that was damaged to the power overload. Rey groaned wincing as her sore body told her to never sit in that position again. "Done now?" Rose asked her. 

"Remind me never to put myself on the repair roster again." Rey mumbled to her. Rose laughed and lent a Rey helping her to stretch out her muscles and at least be able to walk without wanting to yell in pain. She hoped the new batch of painkillers would be in, but they probably wouldn't. It was more profitable to just sell the drugs off colony to all war parties. Only to be used by those that actually needed them. Rey did not, well, at least she had a hot bath waiting for her, unless of course her water was acting up again. Rey sighed, probably would be, but that would wait. 

The pilot, Poe, was laughing with the secondary pilot Finn, the thing was so massive it needed someone to control the guns while the pilot flew it. Rey glared to him. "POE, next time don't kill the gundam with stupid flying!" she yelled to him. Poe turned to her with a scowl. 

"Oh really? If all it takes is a little fancy flying then you aren't a good repair tech!" He called back. Rey smiled and waved to him and Finn. She left with Rose and parted ways back to their rooms. Thankfully the water heater was still working in her small flat and she relaxed in the hot water thinking of various ways to power sink the weird power core. She could find out where it was found later, if she knew was it was, and the problems with it then the power overload problems could be fixed. 

* * *

 

Not necessarily deep in space a spy drone relaying information out purely to Zeon told of a few communications. All the tests of a gundam were sent out. One that seemed to hold some kind of strange power core. The message relayed Snoke, one of the leaders called to his subordinates. There were eight of them, and currently all they knew was that this power core was in the Jakku colonies. Nearly three to each one say for the technological one. It require the more advanced two of the eight. Hux, and Ren, the other six would gather information and provide for an escape. 

Ren waited on his knees before his leader. "Dismissed Hux, you know your duties." the withered creature said. Hux stood and left but not before smirking towards Ren. Ren was more of a wild card then him, Ren didn't always follow orders to the letter. But then he was smarter then to follow idiotic orders that would get him killed. "Now my son, stand." Ren stood but kept his eyes down away from his leader. "Remember that it is of upmost importance we get this core. If they have the black matter power core then it is imperative that we get it. These fools obviously do not understand what they have. Putting a city power core in a gundam is a noble endeavor. However they do not know how to modify the core in order to do so." Ren nodded. 

"Yes Sire." The withered hand reached out and made him look up at the withered face. 

"As the only newtype, if it is possible modify the gundam and fly it out. The others can provide the needed materials, be careful my son." he stated. "Do not let those weaker and less then you crawl under your skin." 

"Yes Sire." he said and dropped his eyes, he backed out, and went through the doors. No one was waiting for him, but he prepared himself. He always packed his own things, and was done in mere moments. The ship that would take them to the Jakku colonies would make them all look line normal colonizers. He already had a work visa for the colony, so did Hux, the others, supposedly settlers only needed to prove their neutrality. He scoffed at the notion. Nothing was neutral. 

It took far to long for his ship to land on the colony, he wouldn't have any backup. He was waiting for his orientations operator, or whatever it was that they called it. "OH COME ON!" A woman yelled and he jerked his head to the sound. Two women sat by the roster. 

"What? You're the one-" the other a smaller more plump woman with almond eyes had to break off laughing. 

"Is this a joke?!" the other demanded. Brown hair tied up into three buns onto the back of her head. The other was still laughing hard. "You bitch." she stated. 

"IT WAS SO GOOD TO SEE YOUR FACE!" she laughed. The other woman's stance was angry, and straight. 

"You signed me up to train some idiot who apparently doesn't know ANYTHING?" he grimaced and stood. They were barely two yards away. 

"I am not and idiot." he stated, loudly. The other lady jumped, gulping down. Good, but the other just turned to him and glared not intimidated by his size. "And great, your big too." He blinked down at her. She didn't even turn fully back to him as the other woman recovered. 

"Is there a problem?" he demanded. 

"Yeah, you wont fit in any engine, or tank." she stated still not turning around. "Rose go on, I'll take care of Mr. Meaty here." the other woman nodded, and left with a thumbs up. 

"I have a name." he told her and backed away. "Ben Solo." he stated and bowed his head. She finally turned to him and he could stare down at the womans face. She like the other was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and had brown eyes and hair. 

"Rey." She stated and he frowned at her. "We don't have last names here unless you are truly worthy." she stated simply. "I suggest you just go by Ben... otherwise people will get upset." He frowned. "You want to intergrate? Then follow our rules. First thing you follow me and do everything I say." 

"Very well." She rolled her eyes and motioned out. 

"We are going to do rounds in the colony, there are some things that need to be repaired, you will shadow me and do everything I tell you to." he felt his eye twitch. 

"Yes ma'am. I am no idiot." she pointed to the sheet and he finally took a look. It had Rey, along with just the name Ben, and 'training unskilled worker' on it. Along with several other names and various other duties. The woman Rose was on 'special duties' it was a shame he wasn't with her. 

"That is yet to be seen." she stated and he grimaced. She smirked and that shocked him. "Like I said an idiot who doesn't know anything." 

"What is special duties?" he asked as he walked with her to some kind of crew quarters. She frowned, to a rack of various orange jumpsuits. "Ma'am?" he asked. She tossed a set at him. 

"Get clothed in your uniform!" she snapped. "Its none of your concern what special duties is. You're utterly unskilled and only the most skilled get special duties." she stated and watched him, he didn't move. She motioned to him. He looked around, male and females easier undressed around each other. He flushed and undressed to his small clothes and then got into a jumpsuit, it barely fit him. "Good, get used to it." she told him and he grimaced at her as she smirked at him now. "Lets go get our kits, useful thing about being big is that you get to carry both kits." the others were staring at him so he grit his teeth and followed her. This was promising to be a long boring mission and he hoped that Hux was having a worse time. It let him smile at least as the girl loaded to heavy bags on his shoulders and guided him down into the stupidly peaceful colony. 


	2. Oldest Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is summoned to the head of the Colony office. Ben learns something that shocks him, and it changes everything.

Working in the colony was a chore, and it was more difficult then spending the entire day in a training simulator being thrown around in the cockpit. "BONDING TAPE!" Rey yelled to him, he pursed his lips looking for the proper tape. There were so many different types of tape and she was chest deep into a large transport shuttle. Raising up with her feet lowering down she frowned to him. He held up a roll of black tape. "No." she stated. He grabbed a red one. "NO." she snapped. He grit his teeth and glared up at her. She scoffed, rolling her eyes and pointed down to a small yellow roll of thick tape. "Congrats, if this was on a ship you'd have made this entire room flood with poison gas." she told him as he handed up the roll of tape. He growled at her. 

"I AM TRYING!" he snapped temper fraying to nothing. "You are telling me NOTHING of what to do!" he accused. Rey finished what she was doing, hopping out of the engine and shuttle. She had grease all over her, and her hair was fraying out from its buns creating a nearly frizzy halo of brown hair. 

"OH? Really?" she quipped to him and smiled. "Now you know what bonding tape looks like, a spanner-" she continued as she settled the shuttle hood down, and went to the driver bay to turn the engine on. It flared to life easily and smoothly. She shut it off a moment later and hopped out grinning at him. He frowned at her, if this was his home he could have her executed for the insolence. The insult of her being so above him! It burned into his mind, and the labor he had to do was already insulting enough. But she was right he was learning in this repair colony. The ring shaped colony orbiting the largest moon of the gas giant unlike the other two, orbiting a rocky and habitat world that was used as a massive farm, where all the food was processed in the 'farming' colony. Then the other, which was further out, orbiting another world, that was nearly all water ice, and used as a medical colony. His allies, other then Hux, were on those colonies, working mainly as 'civilians' instead of the more niche jobs that he and Hux wanted to fill. Each colony was mainly the same ring design, but held the differences as was standard for more Federation colonies. 

This one, Niima, held a large central pillar where the gravity generators were, and all workers were housed, as the entire ring held out everything from true junk to be melted down, to things they could repair. They were the closest to the solar body, a red giant of the colonies and shipped truly useless junk into the sun, or into the gas giant. That giant held various minerals, one of which was hydrogen and carbons, that were useful to the colonies. All the moons of this held minerals and rocks, with little water ice, that aided in repair work. As the orbit took the moon around the giant, when it was flung into the the sun, the colony was on the dark side of the moon, thus making for 'night', while not on the darkside of the moon, was 'light'. It was around 30 hours give or take a few minutes. 

"Come on lets get all this back into the bags." she told him, and starting putting all the items away. Ben jerked his head to an approaching fast shuttle that was manned by a young man in a blue jumpsuit. It appeared all people in various jobs wore different colors of suits. Rey turned to him as he hopped out and held out a small light datapad. 

"REY! Me-me-message for y-you!" he called, as she stood and stumbled over a bag. 

"Messenger Dopheld?" she questioned, and took it. Putting her hand on the front activating the scanner she put the pad close to her as words played out on the front. For a moment she looked panicked and then frowned in distaste and anger. "MOTHER-KRIFFING-FRAKING-" she went into a more of a series of swears as she read. She shook as she shoved the pad back to the young man. He smiled to her. 

"B-bad day?" he questioned her. 

"SHUT UP!" she snapped and he put his head down. 

"Th-th-that b-bb-bad?" he stuttered quietly. Ben finished putting all the repair tools away. She kicked one of the bags and winced. 

"GET BACK TO YOUR DUTIES NOW." she hissed at him, he swallowed and quickly left, nearly fleeing in fact as Rey seethed a bit. She had some serious anger problems, he most definitely needed to request a transfer. He was not afraid of her trying to harm him, but he could not risk the eye of the leader on him that she could bring down on her. Rose, that was the other womans name, the one on special duties, that he figured was on this idiotic gundam. "Grab the bags, we need to go the central pillar." He felt his eye twitch as he did as she commanded, going to the nearest transport station. 

"Is everything okay?" he ventured, and she turned to him as they got on the empty computerized shuttle. She typed in a set of numbers and the screen ran red, before the shuttle took off. 

"Sure if you think, 'you are in deep shit summons' is a good thing." He made a sympathetic noise as they settled into the seats and she fumed. Staying mostly silent, they had to drop off the tool bags at a small depo for them inside the central core. Ushered through the core they were stopped at a office sort of portion where Red suited guards were in abundance. He was wary of them, but they ignored him and settled him down in a area that held two doors that held 'the leader' of the Colonies. He sat down at a set of comfy chairs as she was pushed past those doors into this impromptu meeting. His mind raced at just how to request a new trainer, and just what to do himself. If he was found out it would mean failure. And he NEVER failed in a mission. He closed his eyes, relaxing down, but concentrated on 

* * *

 

Rey was pissed, she knew she was pissed. Her day had gone from just mild irritation, to full on fury. What kind of idiot didn't know bonding tape from duct tape? Then she got a message from Luke, the newly appointed leader of the Jakku colonies, and it could be summed up as 'you are in deep shit'. The rest of her was filled with fear, but that was paled out to her anger. There was no way he knew anything of how she got a glance at the Gundam schematics. Only really a glance she knew she could do more if she saw the whole set and everything, more then just repair work on it... Luke didn't glance at her and instead pointed to the chairs in front of him, she settled down in one, still seething. There was no chance he knew. 

"Rey do you know why you were summoned?" He asked her, gently coaxingly. She grimaced. 

"No sir I do not." she stated, fear was now shoving anger down and away. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, picking up his datapad and staring down at it, still never looking at her. After looking at something he then glanced to her pinning her to the chair. Rey breathed out, she was not going to back down from her hill. 

"Yes sir. I did nothing wrong." he frowned at her and set the datapad down to rub his tired bearded face. He then rubbed his temples and hissed out. 

"REY. I am TRYING. Why wont you just tell me?" he asked her. She shifted, and swore at herself silently. 

"Sir?" Luke dropped a fist down harshly making her jump. "I... haven't done anything wrong." she stated firmly. 

"WHAT, is a colony built on?" he demanded to her pinning her again with a angry glare. 

"Trust. Work. Health." she replied lowly. 

"HAVE YOU SHOWN ALL OF THESE?" he questioned harshly. Dropping the other hand and making her jump again. Rey mouthed something, tying down her mounting panic. Instead she squirmed in front of him, trying to keep herself calm. 

"Yes." he hissed out a sigh in frustration. 

"Then who disabled all the security in the base? For two whole minutes?" he accused her. Rey swallowed and then controlled herself. "Either there are more spies, like the one we captured, or you explicitly did what I asked you NOT TO DO." he snapped. Rey breathed in straightening. "Either we are infested with Zeon spies, or YOU did it." she did do it, but it was completely unfair that she out of nearly three hundred people who could do this was singled out. She was ALWAYS being singled out, even when there was no chance she did something like this. All because-

"I... don't know what you are talking about." she told him. Luke touched his comm system. 

"Send him in." he commanded tightly. They went silent as Luke stared down at her, she forced herself still. Five long minutes passed and a old man was brought into the room hobbled and tied down by handcuffs and two red and black clothed guards. He was forced to kneel down in front of the desk Luke was behind, right beside Rey. He glared openly at Luke, his head was completely shaved. "THIS," Luke gestured to him but was staring at Rey. She frowned at his choice of words. "Was one of the traitors of the Endor Spire. I recognized him the moment I saw him." 

"I AM NO TRAITOR!" the old man stated, and futily tried to stand. "ZEON WILL RISE AGAIN!" One of the guards quickly gagged him as Rey jumpped when Luke stood up behind his desk. 

"REY." Luke snapped and all eyes were on her. "I take spies seriously. I do not like it when my people LIE to me. Tell me the truth NOW." the old man, the spy, was oggling her struggling to get free as she stood. 

"This... isn't fair." she told him quietly staring to the ground. 

"So you admit it then?" he asked pointing at her. "You broke in and did EXACTLY what I asked you not to do!" 

"IF YOU JUST LET ME SEE THESE THINGS I CAN FUCKING FIX THEM!" she yelled to Luke. Luke hit his desk again, and she flinched. 

"Take THAT out." he snapped and the two lead the man out. Luke calmed himself and turned to her. "Rey, I took a chance with you. You were naught but a young teen. They said you had nearly total memory loss. I figured with your talents that you showed, you'd be more then an asset." He pointed to the chair, and Rey settled back down, staring at her shoes. "You could have been NOTHING." she flinched. "But it is more then clear to me that-" 

"I AM LOYAL TO YOU!" she nearly screamed to him. Luke frowned to her as she rose her eyes back to him. He settled into his chair. "HA-..." she choked. "Have I... how can you say otherwise? Everything I've done was to help YOU and what YOU want!" Luke frowned to her. 

"Rey. I let you in to do the repair work. But this-" he grabbed and held up his datapad, and held the screen towards her. Turning it on, he flicked through it and she stared at it. It was all from her personal datapad. Her PRIVATE datapad. Supposedly private...Her breath caught in her throat. All of the first half of it was incocus enough, just random tech, and some gundam drawings, the rest... some of it was the power core. And most of it was the banned anti-matter weapons. With some details on how to make bullets that used magnetics to keep the anti-matter supended, then attach to something, to then once it was trying to be removed, the magnet would be disabled. Then... explosion. It was more damning then if he actually knew it was her that was the one who snuck in to see if they could properly use the power core to power the gundam. 

"I CAN FIX IT!" she yelled and stood. "I CAN!" the flicked through a few more, even more damning was a few Zeonic symbols. Luke despised Zeon more then anything in the entire universe. 

"Must I go on?" he questioned. She settled back down brushing a few tears away from her cheeks. "This is dangerous Rey. You might not remember what you were, but some part of you does. From-" Rey snapped her head back up. 

"How can I trust you?" she demanded to Luke suddenly. He blinked going silent. 

"What?" he answered. 

"HOW. How can I trust YOU?" she asked again. "You break all my trust first, you NEVER trusted me! How can I break trust when you NEVER trusted me in the first place?!" 

"REY." Luke warned. 

"REY WHAT? REY YOU WERE ON THAT ZEON SHIP? REY YOU WERE FOUND IN SOME KIND OF STUPID ASS STASIS? REY YOU ARE A FILTHY TRAITOROUS ZEONIST? REY WHAT LUKE?!" She screamed. Standing and panting. "You don't trust me just because I am from Zeon!" she accused finally. 

"Yes." She gaped to him in shock, going limp back onto the chair. 

"So... you admit it..." 

"Yes I do." Luke sighed and frowned to her trying to look sympathetic. "Rey there are so many other matters as well to consider." 

"Like... what?" she asked. 

"I want you to keep an eye on the man who you are training. You want my trust Rey, you will GAIN it by staying utterly away from the Gundam and core while we investigate all the 65 new inhabitants. If there is one, there will be more. He is one of them. If he asks, or tries to go near the core or gundam, you will report it to me. Along with ANYTHING from Zeon." she nodded to him slowly. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he hissed. 

"Yes sir." she answered. 

"Good, the details are going to be on your datapad." he told her. "Now you may leave." Rey stood slowly staring down. 

"Sir...?" she asked stalling and turning to him. He nodded. "How am I supposed to utterly keep an eye on him?" Luke turned from her. 

"He's your knew flatmate." Rey gaped to him and grimaced. Ben was waiting for her outside the office in his ill fitting suit. She had been harsh on him... all the shame, if it was shame barreled down on her, and she shifted as he stood in front of her. 

"Are.... you okay ma'am?" he asked her gently. More gentle then Luke could muster to his voice. 

"Maybe in a bit. Come on, there is a shopping district here, lets get you into properly fitted Unis." she told him. He nodded and followed her out as her mind jabbed that if she could find a broken datapad, that she could fix it and have a truly utterly private pad. Luke couldn't just invade her privacy when he wanted, completely and unfairly invading her privacy. He probably did it to everyone who was from Zeon who vowed against Zeon. Who defected from there, and were more then just assets. She grimaced down. 

"If you... want to talk I'm here ma'am." he stated. She shrugged staying silent as the shuttle took them to the shopping district. There was no broken datapad, that might be Luke's doing, but she got him around ten proper Unis that were shipped to their crew quarters. Better work boots, and more. Once the 'sun' started to set, she got back into a shuttle with him to get to their now shared flat. He paused at the door and looked around, more people were heading to their flats, every flat could hold two or more people. There were no children allowed on Niima, those that wanted them requested to be transferred to one of the other colonies. 

"We... are flat mates?" he asked her. They had been quiet most of the day, keeping all speaking to the most mudane things. 

"Yeah... I'm using the fresher." she left him in the common area, the living room/kitchen area the now shared fresher. She pointed to his private room, where all his things that he came with should have been shipped to, along with a good portion of the purchases they made today. Leaving him to get settled Rey stood under the hot water and sobbed. It was unfair, Luke was unfair. But once the ideas lodged into her she had to put them down, otherwise they could slip away from her forever. More then anything she wanted to know who she was, who she had been. Everyone else on that ship was dead, she was the only one that was found alive. The only one in completely unknown stasis technology, and the only one who could know anything about the anti-matter core that was found on the ship. They knew it was a power core, and figured it was for a gundam. That was what prompted them to make the thing. But now she wasn't going to be allowed to remember what she was, and even if she was, Luke could put her in prison just for being related to Zeon. Rey choked again, and shut off the hot water. She wasn't going to use all of it, the guy deserved hot water too. 

* * *

 

Ben had tried to listen carefully to the doors, but he could only hear a few words, and only those that were shouted by Rey, and even then they were garbled by the well sealed door. He got 'ship, zeon, trust' among a few ones he could recognize, what was worse that one of the others of his group had been caught. The oldest of them, and one that was with the medical colony. He didn't look to Ben, but came out looking like he had seen a ghost. As something of a historian, he was asking for a job where the records were stored in the medical bay. One of the riskiest places yes, but not more risky then Ben's position. Rey looked like Luke had throttled her bare with words alone and it left him sympathetic towards her. Despite how much he needed to transfer. It didn't hurt to be sympathic towards her. 

So now he sat in the common area of the flat thinking of just what to do. Since they found out his ally, he couldn't just request the transfer. It would raise too many red flags, and thus he would be found out. He would have to go about this abysmally slow. He wanted to leave, to hell with the core, but most of all he needed to contact Zeon, but that couldn't happen either. That too was risky, even with the setup that they would have it was risky. This person in charge knew his shit, and would likely block anything that could be a message to Zeon or anywhere near Zeon space. Sadly with this allies capture they would all likely be captured after this, or well known. He was supposed to scrub all details on all of them when they left. 

He looked up as she exited the fresher with a thick towel around her slim body. Her hair was down and trailed little bits of... water down her shoulders and back. The familiarity of her form was more then just striking it rang inside of his head like a clarion bell. It was utterly impossible. Ten years older then the image in his head, and with shorter wet hair, more full cheeks, and form, it still burned inside of his head. She gave him a look and got a cup of cold water as he tracked her. Then she turned to him with a smirk... a vastly familiar smirk, before gesturing to the fresher, and going into her own private room. His chest clenched, and he rushed to the fresher. Mostly to avoid her if she came out and questioned him. He undressed, and got into the shower unit. They had went back to the crew quarters before they came here, so he was back in 'civvie' clothes. 

Standing in the stream of hot water he thought, mind racing back to the image inside of his head. Inside Snoke's palace was a wing dedicated to everything they could save from old Zeon. Before even the 100 years of darkness and purge of Zeon. Ben shook himself, it still couldn't be her, it had to be her great grandchild more or less. But the similarity, the smirk, it couldn't be. The painting roared into his mind and he examined the memory of it. It held three people, a mother, father, and their young daughter. Both adults were severe looking with frowns but the girl smirked, eyes shining brightly. He washed himself. It was impossible, utterly impossible. Kira Ren Zeon. 

There was no chance she was that girl. No chance at all that she was. But there was also no chance Rey looked EXACTLY like the age progressed pictures along side of the portiat held in honor and in reminder that not even the Federation was exempt from war crimes. A child genius, Kira was killed by them. He stepped out, and got himself a towel, and into his private room. Her father had blue eyes, blond hair, and was The second in the triplcate of Zeon rulers of the Time. Her mother, which she favored heavily in looks held the same brown hair and eyes. Both women held long, long hair that was braided back and around their heads. He got dressed in night clothes after hearing her shuffle around the main room. He had to know, it needed to be confirmed. It was UTTERLY Impossible. All stasis tech they had still aged the person... 

She was grimacing at her datapad and growled out. "I can't... I can't..." she spoke lowly and unhappily. "Doku um." she spoke and retreated shaking. After fumbling himself he grabbed the only thing he brought with him that was personal. A real paper journal, and a set of calligraphy tools. There was nothing in the journal that was tied to Zeon. He shook when he came back out, and settled everything in front of her. She blinked up to him confused. 

"hey." he said softly. "use these." if she was this person, then it she could use them. She would haven been taught from an early age to do caligraphy in the oldest manner. Slowly she did so setting the small ink stone down and starting to make the ink. He took a breath in and sunk into a chair watching her as wonder filled him. She turned to the journal once the ink was made and fawned over it. 

"Are you sure? this is... real paper." She asked him. 

"More then sure." he stated and watched as she grinned to him. Quickly she turned to a empty page and started sketching and writing down on the paper with all the skills of a trained professional. His eyes went wide as he watched her work. It was impossible, but it was before him and he accepted it then. "Kuris ara?" he asked her. She turned to him in confusion almost like he should know exactly who she was. 

"Ja've?" 'what' she asked almost playfully. His heart dropped into his stomach. "Ki...." like a sudden attack she put both her hands to her face as she grimaced in pain. "fucking migrain." she mummbled and squeesed her eyes shut. 

"Kam kash tuatai skainys?" he ased in a rush, nearly stumbbling over the words. Dropping a hand she peeked at him and fear replaced his shock. 'what is the peoples oath?'

"Vyr vik vae." she said and smirked. His fear vainished completely. She was speaking old Zeon, a barely living language that only the most dedicated were allowed to learn. Everything had been replaced by federation standard. 'duty, honor, blood' is what she had said. He breathed out shaking. "Negu AOUT Zhol meo Vyr Vik Vor." he barely understood that, even when only those most dedicated were allowed to learn much of the language was lost to the ten year purge. But rubbing her face she dropped her hand and smirked again. "Haista vapisly tarpe?" she said. 'simply foolish right?' _"I bet they changed it to roll off the tongue, heck they changed va/fool/ to zap! to make it no where near vae/bood/!"_ she chuckled weakly. _"I like, the first one. Vortik/faithful/, viktik, vyrtik!"_ she stated. He smiled to her. "TIKIL. TIKIL. TIKIL." she tapped her finger to the work. "BOOM!" she made an explosion noise and went into a peel of laughter, that ended in her holding her head painfully. "MIGRAINES FUCK." Rey hissed out, and settled the pen back down and shuffled to her private room as he watched. He didn't press the issue, he didn't really know exactly what was even going on. 

But one thing that was certain, and only confirmed when he grabbed the journal and looked down at it, Rey, was not Rey. She was Kira Ren Zeon. The only true heir to Zeon. He cleared the tools taking it all back to his room as he processed this information and what she had jotted down. Kira had been going on a mission of peace, that is what he learned. They didn't want any more fighting between the Federation and Zeon so she had made an nearly utterly 'free energy' power core which used antimatter as its base. But the federation attacked, and supposedly killed everyone on board, leaving the ship to barrel into a gas giant and be destroyed inside of there. She also made all the antimatter weapons that were banned in their use and purged, finally all knowledge of them was destroyed on the Endor Spire in a utterly failed insurrection. While it was important, that she was so young, it was meaningless. Kira Ren was alive. Ren, the nights of Ren named after her, and only the most elite allowed into their ranks. 

If the Federation learned of her survival they would kill her without a thought. While his mission was get the core, he didn't need it anymore. He had the CREATOR of the core, evidently suffering from memory loss. He had the last true Heir of Zeon, even more blood inside of her then Snoke and himself combined. She as the child of the Second after all! His heart soared in his chest. He didn't need the core, that mission was now completely useless. He just needed HER. Just her and her alone. Now he just needed to contact all the rest of his allies, and Snoke, tell them about her, but might not need to. IF the leader of these colonies just deported his ally, Doas Ren, then he would know. He would know her better then Ben would. Ben- Kylo Ren, one of her nights was young, and 'inexperienced' and thus less knowledgeable. He needed to get her off these colonies and to Zeon and Snoke. She was the most valuable thing in the entire universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, buckle up.  
> Zeon and the Federation have been at war for more then 100 years. The 100 years of darkness started because of a type of computer virus which was extremely hard to eradicate. The virus targeted only communication, thus making every colony, planet, etc, utterly alone and only relying on physical communication. The 100 years of darkness was utterly blamed on Zeon, as they had used a similar virus in order to attack and take over a lunar colony of the Federation. (not THE moon) so during the 100 years of darkness Zeon and the Federation were at basically war. Even when Zeon was suffering the same problems, both blamed each other. Once the virus was eradicated, (The Lunar colony was destroyed, thus destroying the computer that was transmitting the virus on all wavelengths that can be used, the colony had been abandoned for decades) The Federation declared utter war against Zeon, and started ten years, the last ten years of the 100 years of darkness, as a purge against anything Zeon. This led to basically Zeon being on its last legs, as all their weapons they used were taken, destroyed and all knowledge and those knowledgeable taken, killed, etc. A hazy 'peace' was established and this is where we are at. Jakku is sent war machines and such to be repaired, as the Federation believes Zeon is preparing for a mass latch ditch effort, and Zeon wants to protect what it has left.  
> The betrayal of the Endor Spire, is basically Zeon trying to get back their anti-matter weapons, only one went haywire and exploded, thus causing a chain reaction which destoryed the entire colony of Endor. There are only 87 survivors of almost a million people.   
> YES. I can obsess over things! Its a curse I tell you!


	3. A memory of a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a dream, and Ben contacts another of those that were sent to get the anti matter core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the gore comes in, you have your warning.

**Approximately** **92 years ago**

 

'Go to bed' the warning on her datapad told her, and then a moment later every single computer in her room. Rey swiped the notification away with only mild irritation. She then tapped twice on a small application which pulled up a drawing pad. Not occupied with anything else at the moment. Rey figured that if she were to create a gundam she wanted it to have wings like one of the RX models she got the chance to see when no one was watching her and she snuck out to find a view port. She wasn't exactly sure WHY her parents dragged her on this ship and then started going off, but after a sort of tense fight they let her in on the engineering bay and she could actually make her anti-matter core. Right now after two months of traveling in space it was getting really boring. But hey, she got to do what she wanted, including running off into a space walk and helping a few people get an icy asteroid to replenish water for the ship. It was a massive thing the ship she was on but it was also boring. She had time to even help her father with newer sheilds to place on a auxiliary ship to test out whether anti-matter and her discovery with it, would work to repel basically any energy weapon or any normal matter. 

Rey sighed when another set of warnings blasted just as she started to pat around her for her drawing pen. She sat up and found it under her and then went into a seated position to start on drawing some more things. She wanted to make a gundam, if only because it would be a fun diversion from her usual rounds of study. The dumb particles that helped power the other gundams, which were just overblown quarks. She figured if she used both that and her anti-matter then she could make a truly fun gundam. Use her core scaled down of course, to power shields, then use the others to power the gundam. It would have to be able to- 

She was jarred out of her bed entirely as the ship lurched perhaps twenty feet in space. It shuddered then the power caved out, before the backup lights flooded the entire room and ship in green light. She winced as she pushed herself up and frowned at a few scrapes that she got when the ship lurched. A moment later the power came back on and orders were blared into the ship. Her heart lurched a little in fear, the ship was being invaded apparently. In all the boring protocols that she had learned in their several months on the ship this was not something she knew how to handle. "Think Kira." she told herself and then went to her closet. Grabbing out her EM-Bag she hiked it onto her back and then pulled on bright orange bands to wrap onto her upper arms. It would mark her as a non-combatant. This was part of her fleeing protocol, and now, going to her door, she needed to get to the escape shuttles. 

Several people were rushing out and around the ship, and she could hear numatic rifles popping. Black powder weapons were never to be used in the Oxy-enriched environment of a ship, particularly when you could be vacuumed out into space. She ignored them, and the soldiers, dodging around them as she went to the shuttle bay. "MADAM REN?!" Cecil yelled to her and she turned to him just as she got to set of doors that would take her out to the bay. Several loud pops, and red began to seep into his baby blue clothes. He gurgled and fell down. Several Zeon soldiers stood behind him holding large rifles. Kira flinched back, as several pops radiated around her. 

" _UR-KAA PUL!_ " shouted one. 'Halt Fire(attack)!' he said holding up a fist. The chrome and plastisteel helmet rose up as he stood looking down at her. Several screams, and the rest of the non-combatants left the halls. Leaving her alone with the soldiers. _"You are madam Ren?"_ he asked her. Her heart raced and she was completely paralyzed. Her old teacher Cecil gurgled again. The man who spoke drew a smaller rifle and shot him in the head, the impact of the expanding air exploding out half his skull. A few droplets of blood touched her cheek as the man moved closer to him, the rest going into a defensive maneuver. _"Come with me. Its okay little one."_ he said and took off the helmet. She didn't known him and backed into the door. She knew hyperventilating was bad, but she couldn't stop from doing it as she felt like she wanted to vomit.  

"Cecil?" she asked quietly. He didn't do anything, he was dead. The door hissed open, and person immediately tackled her down to the ground as around twenty different pops blasted into the air. More yells, mostly incomprehensible, and more pops. She was pulled, back through the door, and behind their military guards. Her mother dragged her behind them, and then down and away. "MOM!" her heart stopped racing so much in fear, and now she felt a lot more calm. 

"This way!" was all her mom said and didn't go into the shuttle bay and escape pods but to the auxiliary ship. Her mom twisted her arm, but Kira couldn't care. 

"Mom? Mom! What is going on..." she pulled her towards a truly terrifying thing her mother had been working on for years. Dubbed 'carbonite stasis' her father was covered half in blood as he made the machine start up. "Mom..." her mother stopped and kneeled down in front of her and grabbed off the bag on her back. Her heart didn't feel good, and more then anything she wanted to vomit, but the look her mom gave her stopped everything. 

"Kira? I need you to do something for me okay?" she asked softly. She swallowed and nodded completely and utterly confused and unsure what else to do. "We are going to put you in that machine," Kira whimpered. Memories of screaming animals and human test subjects ran through her head. The process was so painful that in more then 75% of the human test subjects they killed themselves. Even with their bodies doped up on pain killers. "You are going to live, there are too many of them, and the only way to keep you and... that, from falling into their hands is to use it." she shook her head trying to move away from her mother, her father groaned and Kira turned back to him, and couldn't fathom exactly what was happening with him. It looked like worms were coming out of his stomach. "KIRA!" she snapped her attention back to her mother as the machine let out a chime, signaling it was ready. 

"Yes... mom?" she replied. Her mother sighed, and hugged her. 

"I need you to be brave, and strong. You can't let them get it. You can't let them do this." she said lowly and kissed the top of her head. 

"mommy... what... about you and dad?" she asked. Her mother pushed her towards the machine, and it opened and snapped around her. Kira had to freeze herself still, she knew struggling and trying to move would only cause more pain from the process. 

"We'll be back..." her mother told her quietly and put her hands on her fathers shoulders as he slumped down in front of the machine groaning again. 

"I promise my little Ray." he told her. Kira wanted to gape at him wanted to continue to stare down at them as the machine started up the process, but she had to clamp her mouth and eyes shut. She whimpered once, hearing a series of shouts and more pops. The machine finally started the process and she blacked out as there was nothing but cold firey pain blasted into her. 

\-----------

Once the machine faded off the father died, her mother quickly took control of several soldiers, getting the frozen form of her daughter into the smaller auxiliary ship. The core was already there. She pulled off a necklace on her placing it into a hidden compartment and settled the simple AI of the ship to flying where everything will be fine. So many people died, but currently the bay was sealed shut and they couldn't risk being blasted out into space to invade the bay. It didn't take that much to attach the power core to the ship to power it and hopefully get her daughter out, settling the necklace down, and instructions, clearly written out in twelve different languages, to free her child. Her mother set the cords as the blast doors blew in, the invaders were tired of waiting. With a few clicks the ship took off, blasting into space. A moment later she was surrounded. 

"You have betrayed Zeon. You will come with us to be executed." said one, he was bleeding from a few wounds. She turned back to them and smiled down at them, much like her daughter. She wasn't going to let them have a chance to find her. "Where is it?" he demanded as the men searched her. "WHERE?!" he slapped her, but the soldiers were done. With a final shake and explosion the entire ship and the attached other vanished as one of the largest anti-matter weapons was detonated. When coming into contact with actual matter it exploded, creating flashes of gamma radiation, whatever didn't die in the explosion, died in the vacuum of space. The ship with its shields on powered by the anti-matter core swept out into the stars first settling into a orbit pattern into a gas giant. After its fuel ran out, it was sucked into the gravity of the planet. The shields were able to keep it from being swept fully into the core of the giant, instead buoyed on the thick nearly water like gas deep in the planet. There it sat, there it never moved say for the winds of the gas pressing the ship in a slow circle, nothing in the ship was living. Thus there was nothing to consume oxygen, or resources. 

* * *

 

Someone was screaming, he had just fallen asleep and then woke up as a blood curling scream ran through the air. He was up and out and found it was her, thankfully she didn't lock her door fully. She was sitting up screaming in her bed, he stalled a moment in her room. "K-Rey?" he questioned, and the screaming stopped. She flinched and drew her hands away from her face eyes wide and nearly shaking in fear. She grimaced then and finally seemed to wake up. He figured this might be more common, and might be the reason why she didn't have a flatmate already. "Are you okay?" he asked her and she pushed herself to sit up on the bed.

"Yes, just... a nightmare." she was shivering and still shaking as she stared off into the distance. "What are you doing? This is my private room." her words were quiet and soft however. He took the chance to slowly approach her, settling down on the end of the bed. 

"You can tell me about the nightmare, I tend to get them too." he told her carefully. "My... father was killed. I watched him die." she flinched. He had done a lot of things to prove himself to the leader. A lot of things that haunted him and would for years. 

"I... its...." she rubbed her arms as she hunched over her knees drawing them up against her chest. "I saw my family killed too." she said softly. He swallowed down, the utterly unknown occurrence of just what happened to them... was lodged somewhere in her head. All they had were a few things. Like what her mother was working on, a type of stasis technology that even to this day was only talked about by its effects. All the proper materials on it were gone and lost with the loss. All he knew was that her family on a diplomatic mission was destroyed without much of a trace. Almost like the Endor Spire, which created the entire loss of all the remains of anti-matter weapons, and the material to make them properly. But now he had her, the one who found out how to harvest anti-matter efficiently enough to create those weapons. 

"Do you need anything?" he asked her turning to her. She pressed her forehead into her knees with a soft moan. 

"I wish I could remember everything. Maybe then I'd know why it hurts so much that Luke can't trust me." she said almost to low to hear. His heart raced a bit, the only Luke he new was on these colonies, but he was just a second in command and often away. It was risky, but Tekka was supposed to be the democratically elected leader. 

"Why doesn't he trust you?" he questioned, and calmed himself. If it was the same Luke, then he needed to know. If Luke was the leader, then the more then week spent in travel to this base was now going to soon be a shit show of mistakes. She stared up at him and breathed out. 

"I'm from Zeon, that much I know, and Luke despises Zeon... he was on the Endor Spire." he swallowed again and buried down everything before it could effect him. So it was the same Luke, fate was a horrible mistress. He needed to be so careful. 

"Who is Luke exactly?" he was very glad his voice didn't waver that might be too telling. 

"The Leader, he's working in Tekka's place." He turned away from her, to avoid her from seeing the sick flush of terror invading him. "Oh... you probably didn't hear about it." Rey shifted, and he could tell she was now more relaxed, dropping her arms down and extending her legs back under the covers. "Tekka had a stroke, he's.... not in good shape in the medical colony, Tatoine. So Luke took over his duties. He had his election just the other day, but had been doing the duties of the leader since Tekka got sick. He's been in a coma for... a long time. There aren't any signs that.... he'll come back." 

"That's horrible." he said carefully. "I hope he does recover." if only so that there would be no chance Luke would find him. Now if only he didn't chose that stupid name, if only he didn't do that, this entire mission was scrubbed. He needed to get them all off this colony as quickly as possible. 

"Its life, people die, and never come back." she mumbled softly. He blinked and stood. "Uh... thanks, I guess." 

"No problem. You know its okay..." he said and turned to her smiling as well as he could manage. "That you're from Zeon. Anyone worthy wouldn't judge you just on that alone. But by your actions." he watched as she smiled to him. _"You are worth more for who you are, not what you are."_ he told her lowly in Zeonic. She blinked to him and then a flush of red took her cheeks. 

"Th-thank you." she mumbled and turned from him. He left her room to go back to his own and calmed himself. If Luke had gone over all the settlers, and found one of the supposed traitors, then he would have seen his own profile. He blessed the fates that let him be so different then his parents. Likely a call back to his grandmother the only tie to Zeon he had and thus a mark of pride. The name evidently didn't rise any suspicion, otherwise he would be jailed, or taken to Luke. Taking a series of low breaths he stopped his heart from racing so much. If Luke thought he defected, then he may be waiting, but his loyalty was to Zeon, it was to her. First and foremost he needed to get the mission scrubbed taking her with him and the others. What he needed to do in that, is to get in contact with them, Hux needed to be first. The rest could wait. 

* * *

 

After a long night of hazy near nightmares, Rey woke less then rested. She was up apparently before the new guy, and started on breakfast. Just simple meal rations, they weren't on anything particularly taxing, and each one more tailored to needed calories for the day based on their bodies. Her portion was smaller then his, that was all. She might have to teach him to make them, but that can wait. Rey quickly made some caff, and waited, when he woke he seemed to be more well rested then her and came out unlike her, with only pants on. She flushed, and cursed the fact that her last roomie was a deaf lady. The reason why it was so hard to keep flatmates was the reason that had kept her awake. This last one took offense at when they woke her up she'd spend those same hours of near wakefullness in drawing, and keeping lights on. She was brave enough to nearly expose herself to him, but the same can't apply with his side, with a bare torso. She was mindful enough to respectfully look away as he undressed, and the fact they were around several others doing the same had eased everything out from before. He settled down in front of her and grimaced at the food. 

"Yeah, its no roasted beef, but its... decent." she told him and avoided looking at him by grabbing her datapad. Her schedule had them both as off today, so she could show him around the colony. He was her first male flatmate, and well, he was nicer then most men she had encounters with. He ate quickly and sighed. 

"I met someone along the way here." he told her and she looked up at him. Oh, well, he was still nice. "His name was... Brendol I was wondering where he is." Rey shifted a bit, and tapped a few things onto her datapad before freezing. If Luke was watching her personal datapad, then he'd see her trying to find this guy. It also meant that she'd lay suspicion on top of him. 

"Are.... you from Zeon?" she asked him his eye twitched. 

"Yes..." he said and tensed. "But so are you right?" 

"I believe so, I mean I can speak it... I know a lot...." Rey was torn, between her loyalty towards Luke and how much she wanted to remember everything about her past. She knew things like language, that wasn't hard but memories were hard to come by. Once she started to recall things she got a migraine, and that wasn't even mentioning the horror of dreams. Where she knew something terrible happened, but couldn't remember just what. Sometimes those left her whole body burning in pain, skin so sensitive to touch that she could only moan in her bed in pain. There was no real cause for it, and none of those in the medical colony would give her anything say for the migraines. She bit her nail in thought, what mattered to her more, learning who she was, or... utter loyalty to Luke? 

"Luke must really hate Zeon." Ben said, and gathered up the forgotten dishes to be washed. She typed in the name. Brendol, he was in acquisitions and thankfully just like her and Ben he was off today. It was usual for new workers, you were evaluated for a day, then your overseers were given a day to go over how well you did. 

"Yes he does," to be safe Rey looked at ten more of the new settlers as an excuse. Should she leave a message for Luke? "Umm....Looks like... everyone is off duty today." she stated. He nodded and dried the dishes, before standing behind her. She shifted, still torn. He said, it didn't matter that she was from Zeon, or just who was.... Rey winced and left the memory where it was before it could cause a migraine. "Luke... he wants me to report anyone from Zeon." she told him quietly turning to him and staring down at his bare feet. He breathed out shakily. "But... look. I need to now more about Zeon, so you tell me... and I won't bring it up to Luke." She rose her head and stared up at him he nodded. 

"Deal." he told her and smiled, stepping back away from her he looked at her from head to toe. "What do you want to know?" 

"Oh... I... everything?" 

"Let me get ready for the day, we can talk better then." he left her alone in the main room, and she breathed out. Tension knotted in her stomach, it could be he was a defector. But he currently had something she wanted, and she most definitely was not going to bring it up to Luke. He came out not long after in his normal clothes like her, and seemed to have his own tension. 

"If... this guy is in acquisitions, he'd be..." she closed her eyes. She didn't have any friends or anyone in that place, but they would probably be housed closer to the department there. She and him were close to the 'ground' level where they would quickly get to their stations, if this logic applies, this guy would be closer to the radars. Not that far. "Maybe close to the radars." she finished. He nodded and swallowed. She breathed out the tension in her stomach making it not enjoy the fact she had eaten.

"Will Luke care if we meet Brendol?" he questioned, he most definitely would. But it was unfair, wasn't it? 

".... Yes." she said. "Its unfair though." she added unsure. 

"It is, if I ran from that place, then it is unfair to expect me to risk my life to tell everything I know." he said calmly. She turned to him. "If Zeon realizes I'm here... I may be targeted." she bit into her nail. 

"Okay, I'll do my best. I can't promise anything, but Luke well... he's Luke." he nodded and she smiled to him. "This way, lets see if we can find this guy...." 

"He's the same...." Ben answered quickly, her heart beat uncomfortably in her chest. A part of her told her this was wrong that she was diving into something bad. But that paled in comparison to the utter need to know where she was from. Why it hurt so much to remember and why it hurt that Luke despised her just for being where she was from. It was damning enough that she apparently could make anti-matter weapons. Something came to her without the flash of pain, and she blinked as she walked in front of him outside of their home. Putting on their shoes as they got out of the flat. Going up the spiral that was the flats, ten flats per level all the length of the central pillar. With the stairs or the elevator in the utter center of those flats. Each flat had the rough shape of a hexagon. But that was meaningless. 

IF she could get a hold of some converters she didn't need to have power sinks. These types were rare, and thus hard to come by. They all had to be made by a special process in order to go about it. Using even rarer materials and minerals to do so. A specific metallic gold alloy... her mind raced, and all tension left her. So far as she knew the only ones who perfected said process were in Zeon. They used it in their Zaku's, or their type of gundams. Using this their power cores were better adapted for use in various applications other then gundams. Leaving them to be able to switch out star-fighters to 'ground' tanks, to even cargo ship for just about anything. She could make one, but it would only last so long with what she could have on hand. Maybe an hour so long as the combat was intense enough. She could even-Rey shifted as a hand was put on her shoulder stopping her racing mind. 

"Hello-Brendol." Ben said in a clipped manner behind her. She looked up to a red headed man who looked like he either might fly into a rage or kill himself in panic. He looked to her, and then just gaped to her in shock. "We need to talk." He opened and closed his mouth, and Ben gestured at her. Confusion filled her. 

"You are an utter fool who is getting all of us killed." the red head stated, and she blinked. Us? Ben growled, and moved to him and spoke quickly and clipped. To low to be heard, but the man's cheeks turned ruddy red. He stormed to her. 

 _"So he thinks you are her? that is impossible."_ he stated. Angry and clipped. Rey shifted, her? Who was her? 

 _"Improbable, not impossible."_   she answered back, and now his color drained. He had bright blue eyes that were left somewhat uncannily bright. He quickly got them into his own flat, his mate was gone, and she didn't know that person at all. All the names of the owners of the flats were on small plaques on the side of the door near the open button. "What is going on?" she asked the two men. Rey didn't think that they were dangerous, but being in a room with two unknown men? That was a little stressful. 

 _"It is impossible. There are over a trillion humans, there are many who look like her."_ Brendol stated. 

 _"Who also know Zeonic?"_ Ben replied easily. He pulled out a real journal, the one she drew in last night. Brendol glared at it, as Ben opened it and showed him the few pages she had wrote down. _"Who can also write in the traditional manner? Who knows anti-matter?"_ Rey looked between the two men, she should be trying to find Luke, but she just squirmed. Luke still hadn't earned her trust more then... she shook her head waiting. _"Luke is the leader now, that alone would scrub the mission."_ Ben stated clearly. 

 _"You girl, what is your name?"_ Brendol asked her clipped and angry. 

"Rey...." she said slowly he turned to Ben with a grimace, and took the journal to examine it closer. So what if she knew how to do calligraphy. Her Uncle had her learn it and her teacher Cec- Rey flinched from the memory before it could strike pain into her skull. He looked to her and frowned again. 

 _"With Rex gone we need to use her."_ Ben said. _"She can modify the core, she can MAKE a core."_ Brendol hissed and dropped the journal. 

 _"That isn't even mentioning the loss of Alira."_ Ben hissed in a breath. _"She was found out when she sent the communication to the drone."_ he cast a look to her. 

 _"Our ship won't be coming then."_ Ben stated calmly. Rey's heart thudded a bit in her chest. These were no defectors and right now she knew for sure that they were spies. So why wasn't she trying to escape? Run off to Luke? _"I had thought Luke was just using a hologram as usual, but he is HERE on the colony."_ Brendol put his hands to his face. 

 _"I have a ship."_ she told them quietly. Both men turned to her and she flinched. _"Its damaged, but it already has the connectors needed so that... I can power it with my core."_  this was worse. This was so much worse, with that statement alone she might as well just signed her traitor badge. But it was true, that ship was carefully hidden out, the most difficult part would be getting the core to the ship. _"Its damage is just... wear. It still can fly."_ she stated quickly and swallowed. Ben flicked his eyes over her, it hurt so much to betray Luke. But didn't he just betray her too? Assuming she was a traitor just because she was from Zeon? 

"Can you even-" Brendol started now in standard but dropped off tapping his fingers to his lips. _"We don't need the gundam, its use was just as a cover for escape."_

 _"IS there anyone else that can help?"_ Ben turned to her reaching a hand out. She looked to it, feeling heartbroken. But she took it. 

 _"Finn.... he was from Zeon, but he... proved his loyalty."_ she stated watching as Ben's eye twitched. _"Mitaka, he'll help to."_

 _"Then lets get this done, we have to get the others right now. The mission is over."_ Brendol said and stood. He stared down at her. "If you are Kira, then obviously you are something else a clone maybe." he said harshly in standard. She glared to him, the name stabbed a hot knife of pain into her skull. 

"Unless I was frozen dead in Carbonite." she replied lowly. His cheeks turned that ruddy red and his pupils went wide. Rey blinked unsure entirely where that line had come from. 

"See?" Ben asked and stood, dragging Rey up with him. "We need to get out Rey, we need your help to do so." she looked to the ground. But she had already signed her death warrant, if Luke sent those people to die. "Please?" he asked, she nodded. There was going to be more then just a little chance for something in the back of her head working out something. Zeon to her was a fractured state, if she came back, if everything she heard was true.... then she could change it. Like they had tried to...

 _"I swear to help."_ she said in Zeonic. Brendol seemed to relax a little and Ben gathered up his journal tucking it back into is clothes. Her mind raced, and her gut twisted, but her mind was made up. She never really wanted this sort of life, but if she could save these people from another brewing war, as was rumored.... then so be it. She'd betray everything that she had been a part of ever since she was twelve years old. Maybe betray them.... Rey shook her head. She didn't even know them anymore really. 


End file.
